


The Camera

by socksaregoodshit



Series: The Fridge: A Chilled Romance With No Chill [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But they ain't virgins, First Time Together, Fuck yea pizza, M/M, Masturbation, Photographer!Kenma, Pizza, Plot relevant, Porn With Plot, Promise, Underwear model!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: “You were recording?” He asked, unable to help the bewildered and amazed expression on his face.“Maybe.” Kenma spoke with a smile on his lips and in his voice.“Ughhh you’re gonna kill me.” Kuroo laughed, resting his forehead on the pillow next to Kenma’s face.





	The Camera

Kenma palmed at the front of his pants, a small shuddering sigh escaping his lips as his fingertips ghosted over his crotch.

Dammit, he was already half hard.

He threw his head back and a barely audible moan escaped his lips when he lightly dragged his short, cut nails against the thin denim fabric.

Fuck Kuroo.

Fuck that underwear model to hell.

This was his fault.

It was his fault Kenma had to pull out a quickie before the next shoot.

Kenma tried to shift the blame onto his latest client, but try as he might there was no denying he was equally at fault.

After all, he was undeniably _dating_ said model.

His fingers trembled as they worked the buttons of his pants open, the sound of the zipper seemingly echoing in the empty room.

With some of the pressure alleviated he began to fidget less, building up a steady pace as he pumped his erection, toeing the fine line of desperation.

Kuroo could walk in at any moment, he could experience the ultimate embarrassment of being walked in on while also experiencing the single hottest thing he could imagine because it would be _Kuroo_.

He groaned again, biting it back as his hips began to roll into the sensation his hand was creating.

"Kenma!" Came a muffled shout, the sound of Kuroo's voice doing _things_ to his body as a wave of heat crested over him.

He was close, not slowing his movements despite the small alarm bells ringing in his ears.

Maybe Kuroo would keep walking.

Maybe he'd call his name _again_.

Maybe he’d walk in after hearing Kenma moan.

But ultimately the question in his mind that almost made him stop was looming over him: was he ready to let Kuroo see him this way?

He felt his muscles coil tightly, the heat pooling as he worked over himself.

He couldn't stop, he was too close, chasing, and gaining ground, on his orgasm.

"Kenma!" Kuroo called again, he was closer this time.

Kenma felt his toes curl and he picked up his pace.

The door opened wide, Kenma's heart thundering against his ribcage and his stomach dropping as Kuroo stood there watching him, hazel eyes boring into his deep amber ones, smouldering. He came, painting himself white with pleasure and his release.

"Holy fuck." He heard Kuroo mutter. "Kenma?"

Kenma didn't allow himself to remain in the haze of post orgasm very long, how could he? Kuroo was _right there_ and Kenma, for once, _couldn't read his reaction._

The first tendrils of fear licked at his feet, spreading upwards like a fire he couldn't hope to escape. His mind snowballing the possible scenarios Kuroo's possible disapproval could create.

"Kenma."

Kenma looked back to the door as he heard it close, not expecting Kuroo to still be in the room with him, looking at him as if he was suppressing something predatory.

"Is there anyone upstairs?" Kuroo suddenly asked, Kenma taken back by the question.

"N—No, Shouyou is still out shopping and Hitoka is with her girlfriend."

"Perfect."

Suddenly Kuroo was pulling him towards the stairs at the back of the shop. Kenma barely had to time process what was happening, all he knew was at the top of the stairs was his apartment.

And that was _definitely_ where they were heading.

Knowing Kuroo hadn't been disgusted, rather the opposite, by Kenma's earlier display made Kenma feel confident.

He itched for more.

To take charge.

"Kuro?" Kenma asked as they eagerly took the stairs, up onto the landing that Hinata and Yachi lived, and then up the next set of steps to his own studio apartment.

Once they were inside Kenma found himself against the door, pinned between the faux wood and Kuroo's broad, toned body. Only the dressing gown wrapped around Kuroo stopping him from being able to see the reason he'd became so aroused in the first place.

"Do you know how hot that was?" Kuroo whispered to his lips before capturing them in his own. "Holy fuck, I could've come right there."

The fact he was still sensitive from his earlier orgasm didn't deter Kenma much, he relished in the feeling of Kuroo's hips pressing into his own, now able to feel the effect he had on him for himself.

Kenma couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips, curse this underwear wearing boyfriend of his.

Two strong hands cupped his backside, smoothing over the backs of his thighs and lifting him onto Kuroo's hips. He wrapped his still shaky legs around Kuroo's middle, allowing himself to give in to Kuroo.

Their kisses started off slowly, every time it started with the languid slide of lips and tongue, every time it ended with one or both of them breaking away for air. They'd lick and they'd bite, Kenma discovering Kuroo's weakness was a nip to his upper lip if the sudden gasp and jump of his hips was anything to go by.

"You like that?" Kenma asked, low in his throat, running his finger down the centre Kuroo's neck, his nail dragging against the skin lightly.

Kuroo groaned, holding Kenma's hips and rutting upwards.

" _Fuck_ , yes."

Kenma moved to lightly bite Kuroo's ear lobe, earning another gasp from the man.

"If we go to the bed then we can carry on a lot quicker."

"Fuck." Kuroo cursed, bracing himself before lifting Kenma with shaky arms, and carrying them both on equally trembling legs to Kenma's room.

Once in the privacy of Kenma's bedroom, in the sheets of Kenma's bed, Kenma took the lead, straddling Kuroo's hips and moving against him with barely any friction, still giving himself time to recover from his sensitivity. He leaned down to kiss Kuroo, moving his lips to the side before the kiss could progress any further than a teasing tongue flickering along his bottom lip.

"Can I mark you?" Kenma asked, his voice barely a whisper in Kuroo's ear.

"Oh fuck, _yes_ , you know my answer is always a yes."

Kenma scoffed lightly.

"Just checking, you are in the public eye with less clothes on more than you are with less clothes off." Kenma spoke, sucking a bruise under Kuroo's ear.

Kuroo groaned, shifting under the smaller man and stroking down his thighs.

"Y'know what I think? You need to get more of your clothes off."

Kenma shivered, lifting himself from Kuroo and suppressing a whimper, at the ache that only grew when he moved.

Kenma began removing his clothes, discarding them on the floor and watching as Kuroo untied the gown's belt. His eyes skimmed the room, catching sight of the camera on his chest of drawers.

"Hey, Kuroo?" He piped up, getting the other's attention.

"Yeah?"

He tried to ignore the lean, lithe body on his bed, the way Kuroo was sitting leaving nothing to Kenma's imagination. The late afternoon sun cast an ethereal glow onto Kuroo's tanned skin, emphasising the mounds and shadowed valleys of his muscles, the plains of his body bathed in gold.

The sound of a shutter caught Kuroo's attention, making him look up at Kenma directly. The latter was also bathed in light, nothing more than a silhouette on a background of gold filtering through the window, catching his dyed hair and eyes, setting them alight. Of course, the circular shine of a camera lens in front of Kenma's chest didn’t escape his notice either.

"Can I photograph you?" Kenma asked.

"I think you already did."

"That was, um, that was just a shot. I liked the way the light looks on you."

"Kenma..." Kuroo mumbled, beckoning him over to the bed. "Just because I'm a model now doesn't mean anything. I'm yours," he kissed above the waist band of Kenma's underwear, drawing out a gasp, "you can do what you want with me."

He hooked his finger on the waist band of Kenma's underwear, pulling the fabric down low enough to bring himself down on Kenma, taking him in his mouth.

Kenma's fingers wound into Kuroo's hair as his legs trembled and he whined at the back of his throat, holding onto him like his life depended on it.

"K—Kuro...!"

Kuroo bobbed his head, taking Kenma deep before lifting off until just the tip was in his mouth. He relished the sounds Kenma made, palming himself through his underwear to relieve some of the building ache.

He felt one of the hands in his hair, the fingers scratching his scalp, lift and moments later hearing the snap of a camera shutter that made him shiver and gasp at the idea of being photographed this way.

He continued his ministrations, taking Kenma down again until Kenma was chanting his name in breathy moans.

" _Stop_ ," Kenma rasped, "gonna—"

Kuroo pulled off suddenly, drawing out another groan from Kenma. He looked up to see Kenma's wrecked face, flushed red, mouth open and panting, and his eyes heavy lidded as his orgasm faded.

"Can I take photos of you?" Kuroo asked, eager and horny, reaching for the camera strap around Kenma's shoulders. He wanted Kenma.

Kenma's face flushed, he wasn't used to being on the receiving end of the camera. Despite Hinata's occupation, he very rarely stepped foot from behind the camera lens.

But this was Kuroo; he trusted him.

"Okay."

Kuroo's fingers wrapped around the strap, lifting it from around Kenma's neck and laying back on the bed, the cool sheets on his back. He snapped three photographs of Kenma as he pitched forward and climbed up Kuroo's body, straddling his hips once again and framing them with his legs.

Kuroo lay back, leaving the camera by his head as Kenma pressed against his body, littering his torso with red and purple bruises, and fingers splayed across the expanse of skin along his chest.

Kenma had Kuroo jumping under his fingers as his nails raked up and down his abdomen.

Once Kuroo's skin had accepted the red lines and the bites Kenma reached for the camera, taking pictures of his handy work and licking his lips.

"You're so hot." Kenma grumbled, putting the camera down and cupping Kuroo's chest so he could thumb at his nipples.

He rolled his thumbs over the sensitive skin, enjoying the drawn out moans that escaped Kuroo's lips. He lightly pulled the hardening flesh, not expecting the thrust from Kuroo's hips and the friction between them rekindled his urgency.

"Kuro," he grunted, reaching for his bedside table on his hands and knees, knees still encasing Kuroo's body. Two broad arms encased his body and he was pulled down towards Kuroo, warm lips locking around his left nipple and holding him in place, " _Kuro!_ "

His fingers raked along Kuroo's scalp again, giving in to the fluttering in his body as Kuroo teased the sensitive skin with his mouth.

His breath came out as broken gasps, unable to help rutting his hips against Kuroo's stomach.

He felt one arm leave his body, his underwear being moved, finally sliding down to his mid-thigh.

He felt Kuroo's fingers ghost over his hole, gasping at the sensation and canting his hips back into Kuroo's touch.

"Fuck, yes," he hissed, "Kuro, Kuro, lube." Desperate for completion.

Kuroo finally let go of Kenma's body, allowing him to finish reaching for the bottle in his bedside drawer.

Suddenly his nerves caught up with him, he wasn't a virgin, neither was Kuroo, but this was their first time as a couple after years of desire building between them.

"Kenma?"

Kuroo was looking at him, concern etched into his features.

“Relax.” Kuroo whispered, readjusting them so he was sat against the headboard, Kenma on his thighs.

He looked behind him to adjust the pillows to offer more comfort, turning back around to the sound of a quiet click.

He watched as Kenma liberally slicked his fingers up. Opening his mouth to ask _something_ – he couldn’t remember anymore – his mind going blank at the sight of Kenma’s hand disappearing behind himself, his eyelashes fluttering closed as he choked on a breath.

“Oh shit,” Kuroo gasped reverently, watching as Kenma opened himself up, “fuck that’s hot.”

He looked at the DSLR camera on the bed slightly behind Kenma, the lens facing them, briefly wondering whether a physical image of Kenma would be better than a mental one.

A rapid intake of breath made him meet Kenma’s hooded gaze, had he added a second finger?

The image burned into his memory, at least this way he was the only one able to see Kenma like this; a physical picture was open for anyone who snooped, after all.

He looked at the lube on the bed beside his thigh, reaching for the bottle and also slicking his own fingers.

“Can I?”

A staccato breath, a quiet grunt.

“ _Yes—_ ” Kenma hissed.

Kuroo’s heart stuttered as he also reached behind Kenma, feeling for where Kenma’s fingers entered his body and gasping softly at the feeling. Kuroo waited for Kenma’s go ahead before sliding his finger in beside Kenma’s, basking in the sound Kenma made as he entered.

He felt the three fingers loosening Kenma up and he could feel Kenma’s thighs trembling around his.

Kenma cursed quietly, twisting his fingers inside himself, the shaking in his legs only increasing when Kuroo added a second finger, moving his fingers at an alternate pace to Kenma’s thinner ones.

“I—I’m ready, Kuro.”

Kuroo felt himself almost combust at the statement.

He removed his fingers when he felt Kenma remove his.

Kenma’s hands gripped the bottle of lube, once again liberally spreading the contents onto Kuroo’s aching member.

“Kiss me.” Kenma mumbled against his lips, holding Kuroo’s erection and sliding down onto it and allowing himself to adjust halfway.

Kuroo pulled Kenma closer, catching his lips with his own and his hands slipped down to cup his backside again, massaging the flesh while licking into his mouth.

Kenma waited to adjust before sinking further down onto Kuroo, finally bottoming out and taking a breath as he braced himself with his hands on Kuroo’s hips.

“Relax.” Kuroo repeated, rubbing Kenma’s lower back and waiting for him.

He stroked Kenma's cock a few times, wanting to remind him of the pleasure over the temporary discomfort.

“You’re doing so good—” Kuroo didn’t get to finish his praise, cutting off with a strangled gasp as Kenma began to rock his hips against Kuroo’s.

The pair broke into moans, in tandem with one another as Kenma’s movements grew bolder; less hindered by discomfort.

He began to bounce his hips, the hot, tight slide along Kuroo’s cock making the latter hold onto Kenma’s hips tighter, leaving finger shaped bruises in the swell of his hips.

Kuroo began thrusting in time with Kenma, knowing now that the latter wasn’t going to experience any pain anymore.

Kenma’s rhythm stuttered when Kuroo joined in with the movement, a hoarse moan escaping his lips.

“Shit, Kenma,” Kuroo gasped, “I’m gonna turn us round.”

“Okay.” Kenma gasped, lifting himself from Kuroo and allowing Kuroo to pin him to the bed, trapping him beneath his comforting presence.

Kuroo kissed Kenma again, caressing down his face and neck before lining up again and sliding inside once more, setting up a new pace that had Kenma writhing under him.

“Fuck,” Kenma cursed, reaching for Kuroo’s shoulders and looping his arms around them, “shit, _Tetsurou!_ ”

Kuroo moaned as Kenma’s fingers toyed and tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck, canting his hips against Kenma’s, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room along with their moans.

Kuroo’s hand wrapped around Kenma’s cock, pumping between them as Kenma tightened around him, letting out a loud, uninhibited moan as his back curved off the bed and his head tipped back into the pillows, baring his neck to his lover.

Kuroo leant down, licking a long stripe along Kenma’s neck, and suckled a bruise onto his skin, marring his pulse point purple, thumbing over the head of his member.

“Tetsurou!” Kenma cried, his nails leaving crescent moons in Kuroo’s shoulders as he reached his orgasm, body going taut and back arching beautifully, clenching around Kuroo as he picked up his pace, driving deeper and sporadically as he chased his own release.

Kuroo groaned as he came inside Kenma, riding out his orgasm before stopping moving his hips.

Their chests pressed together, slick with sweat as they came down from their respective highs, Kuroo leaning on his forearms to avoid putting too much weight on Kenma.

“Fuck,” Kuroo cursed breathlessly, “that was—”

Kenma pressed his finger to his lips, shushing Kuroo and running his fingers through his hair. He reached to the camera and flicked a switch, Kuroo only just noticing a red light turn off.

“You were recording?” He asked, unable to help the bewildered and amazed expression on his face.

“Maybe.” Kenma spoke with a smile on his lips and in his voice.

“Ughhh you’re gonna kill me.” Kuroo laughed, resting his forehead on the pillow next to Kenma’s face.

He grimaced as he moved, find their position no longer comfortable with their bodily fluids in the way.

“Bath?”

“Ba—”

“Kenma! Kenma!” The door swung open. “I got a new camera today and you’ll never guess— _Oh. My. God._ ”

Kenma’s eyes shot to the door, looking at Hinata standing in the door way.

“Hey, Shrimpy, you’re gonna catch flies like that.” Kuroo cackled.

“Shouyou—”

“I’m gonna go set up my new camera!” Hinata made a swift exit, leaving Kenma to swat at Kuroo’s shoulder.

 

It was later that even when Kenma tentatively took a seat on the three seater couch.

His ass hurt and he was exhausted, but he sat down on the end beside Hinata in the middle, Yachi’s legs sprawled over Hinata’s and his own.

Hinata shot him a glance, an unspoken embarrassment between them.

“Are you guys okay?” Yachi asked, leaning closer to look at them with a tilted head.

“Yeah!” Hinata responded all too quickly. But Kenma could tell Yachi didn’t buy it.

“Shouyou walked in on me and Kuroo.” Ah. Now he’d done it, the petite blonde gasped her face quickly turning red.

“I—I see.” She squeaked.

The door bell rang and Hinata shot up.

“That’s the pizza!”

Kenma watched the redhead scramble for the door, some conversation and exchange of jingling money and Hinata came back in, his arms full of greasy food.

Yachi went into the kitchen, returning with three glasses.

Hinata set the food down on the coffee table, and broke the seal on the bottle of Fanta they’d also ordered, pouring it gracelessly into the glasses and leaving fizzing splashes on the table beneath them.

“Thanks,” Kenma smiled, reaching for one of the glasses and taking a sip, “what pizza did you get?”

“I asked for the extra large one to be split down the middle, Mighty Meateor,” of course, Hinata was notorious for enjoying meaty food, “the other half is the chicken and ham,” that bit was for Yachi, “then I got you a small garlic bread pizza.”

Kenma had to be in the right mood to enjoy pizza, but he could always enjoy garlic bread.

Several other boxes were scattered along the table, Southern Fried chicken, potato wedges, and mozzarella sticks. There was also copious amount ice cream pots, cookies, and fudge brownies.

“How much did you buy?”

“Hey, my pay check is huge right now let me treat my friends!”

“Hey, you guys!” Yachi spoke up around a mouthful of pizza. “Speaking of pizza; Kiyoko got us a reservation in _Papa Crows_ , apparently she knows the manager and head chef. But they have a _third person eats free, sixth person eats free, ninth person eats free_ and so on kind of offer, Kenma you can bring Kuroo! Hinata, do you have anyone you want to bring?”

Hinata thought about the man he’d met that day, the constant crease in his brows, mesmerisingly blue eyes hidden beneath them. Instead of being put off by Kageyama’s icy, blunt demeanour he found himself intrigued; wanting to know more about the man.

But he couldn’t say that, Kageyama would definitely not humour him. Wouldn’t be caught dead with him.

“Nope!”

“Then I’ll let Kiyoko know she can bring a friend instead!” Yachi smiled, taking out her phone and messaging her girlfriend.

Kenma began casting the movie from his phone onto the television set, the three of them cuddled together with the food as they watched the action Hinata was going to be reviewing in his new video.

Kenma’s body felt heavy, tired, it hurt in the best way and left him feeling content. He knew he wouldn’t last the full movie before succumbing to his tiredness, but Hinata and Yachi wouldn’t mind if he passed out in their couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)


End file.
